


duskfall dawnfall

by lacunia



Series: tall twinyards [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunia/pseuds/lacunia
Summary: In which the twins shred it at the Banquet volleyball game, Neil learns to adjust the Maserati seat, Renee loses a sparring match for the first time and Kevin gets a headache. And, well, not necessarily in that order.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: tall twinyards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121792
Comments: 22
Kudos: 105





	duskfall dawnfall

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this 10 pm with a headache and I'm sorry?? this might not be funny at all but it was funny to me so whoops. also thank you to Kevin Day for carrying the humor in this series
> 
> also there's like some smooching and implied sex but like,,,nothing explicit. also swearing
> 
> enjoy!

**Ⅰ**

Renee is off her game tonight.

Andrew dodges another weak punch and brings his knee up into her side. It's a childish move, and there's no doubt that Renee would have easily used it against him any other time, but today she smacks against the yoga mat and stays there.

On the low chance that she ever did go down like that, she would have used her legs to bring Andrew down with her, but, well, like Andrew said--she's off her game tonight.

Andrew crouches down near her body and says, "What's wrong with you."

Renee smiles and chuckles and closes her eyes before opening them again. She brings herself up and sits cross-legged and says, "Nothing's wrong," She waves a vague hand at his form, "I'm just a little surprised about your new-found height, that's all."

Andrew raises a brow. It's been a few weeks since the break has ended, and most of the Foxes have adapted to the twins new 5'8 height. Most. Neil and Aaron are still doing some weird dance around each other, and Nicky will sometimes put his hand in his cousin's faces when he see's them, but those are minor things.

"It's been weeks," Andrew tells her plainly, and Renee nods once and then twice before getting back up again.

Andrew gets back into position, but the fight doesn't last a second before Andrew's hitting the ground. The air's knocked out of him and he looks up at Renee and wheezes, "The other one was a win."

"Yes," Renee says, smiling, "Not that one, though."

**Ⅱ**

Andrew's knuckles have dried blood on them when he gets back. Neil huddles him into the bathroom and starts cleaning them, pinching at the skin between Andrew's pointer and thumb when he murmurs a complaint.

Neil furrows his brows and puts a finger to Andrew's temple, where a red fresh bruise is forming. They're standing so Andrew's leaning against the counter, Neil standing side-ways in his chest, fussing over Andrew's raised arm. Andrew's other hand has came down to rest on Neil's hip, drawing circles into the bone.

"I won today," Andrew says into the comfortable silence. Neil looks up from putting tape on Andrew's fingers and gives him a dubious look and Andrew says, "I did."

"Sure, Jan," Neil replies dryly. He reaches up and tugs Andrew's earlobe with his hand and then does it again because he feels like it. Andrew gently catches his wrist and keeps his eye contact as he presses a kiss to his pulse point.

Neil blinks, glances down at Andrew's lips, and then looks at the closed bathroom door. He leans forward and Andrew meets him halfway as they collide roughly before sinking into something gentler.

However, it quickly turns heated, and soft noises turn to pants and their bodies melt against one another. Neil runs wet kisses down Andrew's neck and Andrew tightens his grip on Neil's waist and the back of his neck before roughly asking, "Sex? Yes or No?"

Neil pulls back and glances up at him--which is _still_ weird, mind you. They don't have sex often, more comfortable with kissing and small touches, but Neil's mind blows up at the thought of it right now.

"Yes," He answers, and they stare at each other for a second before Andrew nods. The blonde turns and starts rummaging through the closet for supplies, but suddenly pauses. He pulls a condom out and looks at it and Neil pokes his ankle with his foot when he asks, "What?"

Andrew blinks at the packet and then at Neil and then down at himself and then back up. He meets Neil's eyes and plainly says, "It's too small now."

Neil sucks in a sharp breath and opens and closes his mouth. He dumbly says, "Oh," because, well.

Oh.

He glances down at Andrew and then back up and down again. Oh. Andrew snaps his fingers in front of his face and says, "My eyes are up here, Josten."

Neil looks back up, abashed, but Andrew just says, "Shop?"

"Uh," Neil says. After a second, he confirms, "Shop."

Andrew nods and together they exit the dorm. Kevin’s playing a horror game, Nicky gone off with Aaron and Matt for dinner, and takes no notice of them as they sneak out, and they drive down to Maserati in a thick silence. Neil has to keep shifting and Andrew's jaw is clenched tightly, and the cashier grins at them when they walk into a local 24/7 convenience store.

The cashier looks high, frankly, and after a cheerful wave which neither of the two return, they gaze down at a bright magazine. Neil makes his way around for bread and milk since they have none left while Andrew wanders off, and then Neil has to make small-talk with the enthusiastic cashier when he stacks his things on the counter.

Andrew suddenly steps into the space next to Neil and slaps down three things. A can of mints, a gossip magazine, and an XL condom.

Neil and the cashier stare at the condom. A slow silence comes over them. Andrew reaches over, opens the mints, and shoves one in his mouth. He eyes the two of them, heavy-lidded, and the cashier gives Neil a pitying glance as they start scanning the items.

**Ⅲ**

For some god-awful reason, the rest of the Foxes are late for afternoon practice and the lounge only has Kevin, Nicky and Matt in it when Andrew and Neil arrive.

Neil looks around the three when they walk in and asks, "Where is everyone?"

Nicky flails his arms from where he's looped over the back of the couch and shakes his head around. Matt shrugs and says, "We think they're late." Kevin gives them a dark look from where he's sulking in the corner of the room.

Nicky goes to say something else, but his eyes catch onto Neil's slightly limping leg and he grins. It's kind of terrifying because he's looking at them upside down, but his next words squash any fear and brings out annoyance, "Busy night?" He waggles his eyebrows at Neil and then at Andrew.

Andrew stares at him and then an uncomfortable atmosphere settles over the room. Matt sighs and scrubs a hand down his face and asks Nicky, "Why are you always so invested in your cousin's sex life, dude?"

Wymack chooses to walk into the room at that exact moment. He pauses at the doorway, blinks, waves his hands around and opens and closes his mouth. Nicky flips up into a sitting position and turns to face Matt and says, "I'll have you know that it's healthy for me to be invested in his sex life."

Matt screws up his face and says, "No, no I don't. I don't think so, man."

Kevin cringes and gives Andrew and Neil a mournful look. He says, "It's so weird. It's like hearing your parents have sex."

Andrew looks at him and can't help but be confused because of what _that_ implies, and Wymack points his clipboard at Kevin in a dark way. Neil snorts and says, "Yeah, well, it's not like you sat there and listened. That'd be even weirder."

Kevin looks at Neil and Andrew and turns his gaze away, staring out the window. Andrew stares at him and says, " _Kevin_."

Wymack waves another hand and then jabs a finger at the doorway, interrupting them with, "Everyone out. What the fuck. Why are you even here? Practice is cancelled. Get the fuck away from me."

Matt is out of the room so fast he seems to evaporate, and Nicky saunters out with a quick Kevin. Neil follows after him and Andrew looks at Wymack and asks, "Everything okay, Coach?" because he's looking a little green.

"No, it's not, Minyard," Wymack snaps, "Everything I know about your sex lives I have learnt against my will. Get out of my face."

Andrew tilts his head and exits the lounge.

**Ⅳ**

Since practice is cancelled, Nicky has decided that they're all going to watch a movie and enjoy the day. Matt ran off with an excuse about seeing Dan, so it's just the four of them as they slide into the Maserati.

Andrew chucks the keys to Neil and Neil hops into the driver's seat. He freezes. Andrew gets into the passenger seat and Kevin and Nicky settle into the back. Neil looks over at Andrew and then at his feet.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asks, annoyed.

"Nothing." Neil says. Andrew watches with some annoying ass sense of amusement as Neil slowly reaches down to adjust the fucking car seat.

The silence of the car makes the whirring sound loud, the buzzing long as Neil brings the seat forward at a painstakingly slow automatic pace. Nicky seems to be fighting off a grin and Neil sends him a hard glare.

The whirring stops and Neil shifts again, getting comfortable, and Andrew asks, "You want a booster seat, too?" in an out-of-character mocking tone.

Nicky and Kevin break out into guffaws and Neil tears out of the parking lot, making them faceplant into the headrests.

**Ⅴ**

The Exy Banquet has no reason to be this early in the year.

Wymack had looked so tired as he explained it was a 'welcome' banquet, meant to be a warm greeting after last year's clusterfuck. Apparently, even the Exy higher-ups can be good people. At least, as good as organising something like _this_ can make them.

The decorations have a colour of shitty yellow and too-bright-blue, and the Foxes walk in wearing all sorts of different colours. Black, grey, white. They went all out this year.

Wymack looks at Neil and claps his hands together before locking his fingers around one another. He waves his combined fist at Neil and smiles with no teeth before turning and walking away.

"Was that a warning?" Neil asks as they watch him vanish into the crowd.

Andrew shakes his head and murmurs, "No. That was a death threat."

Kevin makes a yelling sound and waves a hand, and then Jeremy and his Trojans appear, decked out in very bright colours. Jean looks out of place with them, an uncomfortable look on his face as he swipes at his purple tux.

"Kevin Day!" Jeremy grins. The two do an awkward should I shake-his-hand-or-hug-him dance before just patting each others shoulders and laughing awkwardly and loudly.

The Foxes mingle with the Trojans, sharing conversations and laughs, and Andrew and Neil stay out of the loop, watching comfortably. Somehow during the merge, Jean manages to slip out and meets the two's eyes. He gives them an oh-shit-look and glances around like he's gonna leave, but he does a double-take when he see's Andrew.

A disturbed look passes over his face. Andrew resists the urge to give him a slow smile.

Jean starts sweating and pats at his forehead before he turns tail and leaves. They watch him go, and then they watch as Jeremy nearly falls over when Aaron says something to him.

"Jesus!" Jeremy says. He stares at Aaron and then chuckles and says, "Gave me a fright, sorry. Have...have." He pauses.

"Have I grown?" Aaron says. He doesn't wait for Jeremy's answer before running a hand through his hair and saying, "Why yes I have."

"He's acting like he hasn't been five foot even for literally all of his life," Neil mutters. He screws up his face and drinks from his cup and Andrew uses his new height to his advantage, lazily gazing over the outer groups of people's faces with ease.

**-**

Neil doesn't know how they're doing it, but the twins are absolutely shredding it in volleyball.

The crowd roars as Andrew dives for the ball, bringing it back up into the air, and they scream as Aaron bashes it down, striking it down the center of the court. Nicky seems to wipe away a tear, as does the opposite team, their faces red and sweaty as they have a stare-down with the brothers.

Kevin looks around at the people and complains loudly, "Oh, for the love of God. It's just fucking volleyball! Nobody likes volleyball!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Someone yells. Kevin snaps his neck around to look for the suspect, and then Neil watches as he screams back, "Fuck you!"

The stadium rings with people's boo's, and Kevin brings the finger up and starts waving it around aggressively. Neil snorts into his cup and someone screams, "Fuck Kevin Day!"

"Yeah!" Somebody else eagerly adds, " _Fuck_ Kevin Day!"

"Die!" Kevin snarls. Matt pats his shoulder but Kevin shrugs him off and says, "All of you can die!"

The volleyball streams through the air and smacks Kevin in the face. He goes down hard, and the crowd cheers. Andrew stretches an arm out, a clear challenge on his face as the ball rolls away.

"I love democracy," Neil sighs. Kevin stands up, rolls up his sleeves, grabs the ball and marches onto the court.

There's only three inches between Kevin and Andrew's height when they meet nose-to-nose, but it extends to a huge amount when Andrew looms over Kevin's defeated and slumped form after the game.

Neil smiles, takes a slow sip of his glass, and then goes to meet Andrew on the court for his own game.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was good!! again I like. literally just wrote this all in an hour so idk if it's any good,,this is also the last installment of this series so I hope everybody enjoyed!! thanks for so much love for this weird ass series <33
> 
> also can you just imagine. kevin and jeremy being awkward not sure if they go in for a hug or a handshake and their feet just shuffle on the squeaky ground and everyone's real quiet and they just laugh awkwardly like is that not hilarious?? idk why that's so funny to me it's like when you go to walk one way and the person goes to walk the same way and your both just like which way is this bitch going tf 
> 
> anyway thanks for reading!! have a good one   
> —  
> come yell with me on tumblr — [@lacuniaa](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/lacuniaa)  
> & check out my twitter!! — [@lacuniaa](https://twitter.com/lacuniaa)


End file.
